Current micro-communication devices including smart phones and tablet PC, etc., are equipped with many entertainment functions, such as surfing the Internet, taking pictures and playing games, and the like. Besides, these micro-communication devices are namely equipped with one utility function that is communication. However, for outdoor sports enthusiasts or some people engaged in special industries, such as exploration workers and surveying workers, these micro-communication devices cannot satisfy their measurement demands including distance measurement and temperature measurement. Furthermore, a camera is commonly configured at a back surface of the current micro-communication device, thus the camera operation could only be carried out when the device is picked up, and is failed when the device lies on a flat position.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a micro-communication device with measurement function, and camera operation can be used on a flat position.